Sylvia
Sylvia is a first generation pureblood werewolf. She works as Ratatusk Trenkel Navarus' secretary. Character information Appearance Sylvia wears rather revealing clothes and high heels. She keeps her hair tied up. She always wears a pink medallion on her neck. Personality Sylvia has a moderate personality. She stays calm and apathetic in most situations. She is cold-blooded enough to watch her master torture others, without feeling anything. Her whole existence is devoted to Navarus. She only cares about her master's well-being and status. As a result, she, also, takes care of those he asks her to, like his son, Setz. History While still in the human world, some hundreds of years ago, Sylvia met Navarus and his wife. Sylvia fell for Navarus from the very first moment. She has been with him ever since as a secretary and has even followed him in the Crepuscule world. Plot Overview Sylvia stays always close to Navarus, to exercise her secretarial duties. She folllows him at the Nergal resort. At the day of their departure for the Navarus mansion, she is ordered to watch over Setz, so that they will leave on time. Ten years later, at the start of the new school year at Arzew, Sylvia informs Navarus that the student who has finished first on the entrance exam, Lark, is of a common background. Navarus shows interest in the boy and tells Sylvia to bring Lark to him, if he comes asking for him. Sylvia meets Lark this very day, when she finds him outside of the director's office. She tries to speak to him, but Lark quickly leaves. Some months pass, and a few days after Nergal's invasion at Arzew, Sylvia reports to Navarus that Nergal has sent a message. He is asking from Navarus to hand in his report about the Forest of Night in the Council, along with the report about his invasion at the school. Navarus orders Sylvia to do it. When Sylvia arrives at the Council, she appears before Gilles de Rais and the Miel twins, Millefeuille and Chocolat. When she notices a form behind Gilles, he doesn't hesitate to reveal to her that he has created an ice sculpture of Carmilla, with his ability and announces his will to destroy it, now that Sylvia has seen it. He, then, becomes serious and reveals to Sylvia that the Council knows everything concerning the medecine Angela is researching under Navarus. He calls Angela a symbol of treason and says that if the woman continues to stay close to Navarus, he will be sent to the heretic trial. He then lets the terrified Sylvia leave, telling her to think carefully what she can do for her master. Some days later, late at night, Sylvia reports to Navarus that an emergency message has arrived from the Navarus mansion. It says that Carne used her fire ability to destroy part of the mansion and is moving towards the school. She has wings on her back and the white part of her eyes has turned red. Terribly angry, Navarus orders Sylvia to sound the alarm throughout the whole school and to get Setz to his office immediately. Sylvia rushes to obey. After it is announced that students are not allowed to leave their dorms, Sylvia starts looking for Setz. She is running in the school's corridors, when she hears a loud noise of rumbles coming from close by. She rushes there and finds Setz, who has fainted, lying on the ground. She puts the boy on her back, to get him to Navarus, when Neal appears. While the three of them are walking towards Navarus' office, the wall next to them is blown up by Carne. Power and Abilities Werewolf Powers As a pureblood werewolf, Sylvia possesses great physical strength. She can also transform completely into an animal. Her animal form is a "wolf". Relationships Navarus As she herself claims, Sylvia's whole life is devoted in serving Navarus. She felt strong feelings for him from the very first moment she saw him. But due to the fact that when she met him, Elize was still alive, Sylvia did not seek for Navarus' love, but she rather wanted from him to trust her, praise her and depend on her. She has been following him for hundreds of years already and declares her will to continue to do so no matter what. Even when Navarus' actions doesn't seem correct to her, she follows his orders faithfully and doesn't doubt or question his judgment. She is willling to put her life on danger in order to protect him. She even murders Angela Erzebet, an ally of her master, to have Navarus released safe from the Council. She has even declared that if Navarus was to kill her, she wouldn't mind it. She demands from others to adress her master with respect, even when he is not present, and gets angry when they don't. Angela Sylvia's true opinion of Angela is not clear. But, it is a fact that Sylvia is against Angela's presence in Arzew, because she believes it is disadvantageous for her master. She thinks of Angela as careless and thoughtless. When it is confirmed that Navarus is in danger because of Angela, Sylvia is filled with even more anger. For the sake of releasing Navarus, Sylvia agrees to meet the Council's demand and she kills Angela in chapter 88. Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:Female Category:Werewolf Category:First Generation Category:Pure Blood Werewolf Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Deceased